


Make my heart sing

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wants to dress up just like on film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my heart sing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elfflame for help with the bunny and the beta; thanks to the muse of music and thanks to R.A.B. (R.A. Baileys, that is) for inspiration.  
> P.S. Virtual cookies to anyone who knows artist + title of all the songs mentioned below.

"I want to dress up and go out and sing all over town," Luna declared. "Just like in that old Muggle film with the guy swinging on the lamp-post and all that."

She looked across the room, eyes burning with that enthusiasm that only Luna could truly muster. It was infectious in it's nature and sometimes Luna was too herself and it was almost impossible to deny her anything when she was in that mood. Even Pansy got affected. Perhaps that was why she kept Luna. Or at least told herself that she kept her; sometimes she wasn't so sure that was the case... Luna really wasn't one you kept.

"And where would you get the orchestra?" Pansy asked dryly; she always had to see if she could pull Luna down a bit, but she never could.

"Tsch. I don't need an orchestra," Luna said, sort-of imitating Pansy's tone, though that was probably unconsciously. Sometimes Pansy would notice that she rubbed off on Luna too and it always shocked her.

"The music is in my mind," Luna continued and Pansy was dragged back. No more shock. That was very Luna.

On her part, Luna didn't mind Pansy's questions at all. They were supposed to be there. Someone had to question her, or the world would feel out of focus. It never diminished her ideas that Pansy always tried to puncture them – it only made them brighter and stronger. She was still smiling at Pansy, waiting for her to give in as she always did.

"Alright," Pansy said. "Let's find something to wear, then. We can go to a gay club or something, perhaps even catch a drag show. That would be appropriate."

Luna knew Pansy would find somewhere appropriate to dress the way Luna wanted – that was the kind of thing Pansy did and it was a nice compromise since Luna didn't much care where they were.

She got up and took Pansy's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom and the large walk-in closet Pansy had insisted on putting in.

Once they were in the closet (a term that made Luna giggle each time she walked in there) it wasn't too hard to find clothes. Luna, for once, dictated the fashion statements and even though they couldn't resist trying outrageous things just for fun – and ended up on the floor laughing - and even though Pansy tickled Luna so she saw balloons – it wasn't too long before outfits were selected.

Pansy wore a pair of stylish, black trousers, a white shirt with a slightly wide collar, a black jacket and a black fedora and ditto tie. They slicked her hair back and drew a small moustache on her. Luna thought she looked very 50s black-and-white and also decided that it was hot. A few kisses proved that the moustache would hold up and Pansy tested the bandages that held her fortunately not too large breasts in where they wouldn't show. When she looked in the mirror, she found that she looked like her grandfather. It was frightening, but also rather nice and familiar – and no matter what, he had been a handsome man in his youth. Pansy was a handsome man.

For Luna they went in a very different direction, because black and white would make Luna feel like she was choking. She was wearing dark, dusty-blue corduroy trousers and a shirt with narrow, vertical stripes in a blue and green colours, a very long scarf and a dark velvet jacket. Her hair was put in a pony-tail and they found her a strange-looking hat as well. Her breasts were bound as well and she spend some minutes jumping up and down because it was fun that nothing bounced.

On the way to the club, Luna hummed "Singing in the Rain", despite the clear weather, and then "Over the Rainbow" despite it being pitch-dark – or as dark as London gets with all the lights on. Pansy rolled her eyes at it, but this shortly after a big war that had cost so many lives it was great to hear someone sing. Another reason to tell herself she was keeping Luna.

The club was dark and smoky and Pansy ordered a Martini for herself and a cosmopolitan for Luna, who'd drink anything brightly coloured. They sipped their drinks as someone tested lights on a stage. Pansy knew how much Luna liked to look at the bright lights. That was part of Luna's great talent for Astronomy – she liked the lights. Pansy was proud of Luna's accomplishments in that field, but why Luna was so good at it would remain a secret if she had any power. And Luna just assumed everyone was like that and never said anything, so Pansy's power was so far a reality.

Suddenly a voice spoke and Luna jumped in surprise. Pansy steadied her and they watched the stage more intently as all lights went out (not that many had been on before) and the announcer, a pretty curly-haired girl, called the first act. Apparently it was supposed to be an imitation of someone called Dave and a song from the 80s called "What's you name?" Pansy cringed. 80s might have a retro-revival-thing going at the moment, but she found revivals very passé.

As the song progressed, she had to reconsider. At least a little. The song did have a very catchy beat and tune and the girl performing this Dave-character was very cute. Pansy could tell that Luna thought so too in that she didn't jump up and down as much as she'd otherwise have done. It made her wind her arm around Luna's waist. Just to remind her. Luna's head instantly tipped in and rested against Pansy's shoulder and Pansy decided that wasn't a bad song at all.

More performances followed and Luna seemed to sort of lose interest. But that only meant she had more time to appreciate how sexy Pansy was looking. Luna felt that Pansy should wear those clothes more often, she was such a nice mix of things. Of course, it would be even nicer if there were mixed colours, but Luna did realise they wouldn't suit Pansy as well as this did.

Luna didn't even notice, really, that she was sliding back and forth against Pansy, slowly dancing with her to a tune in the background. She hadn't heard what it was called, but someone was singing "Nothing's gonna change my world" and the song was slow and nice and it was good to move against Pansy like this.

Pansy seemed to like it too. Her arms tightened around Luna and she turned so they were chest to chest. It was strange not to have breasts touching each other, but it was also strangely exciting and Luna pressed closer and gasped in surprise when she felt something in Pansy's trousers. For a second she wondered if Pansy could've somehow Transfigured herself, but that didn't seem likely. Then she could've done more, Luna felt. And she wasn't even sure that sex-changes were possible by Transfiguration. It had to be a strap-on and that thought was very nice indeed.

Luna was almost going to ask Pansy to go home and show her how manly she could be when she was distracted by the next performer coming on. Because there was just something about her. Luna couldn't tell what it was, but she wanted to look. Pansy was looking too and holding tighter to Luna, moving against her still, her pace changing to fit the song when it started. This time, Luna didn't catch the name of the person impersonated, but the song was called "Beautiful Child" and she loved it. It thrilled her inside and she turned and beamed at Pansy and started dancing for real. This song made her feel alive.

Once again, Pansy could feel that infectious feeling streaming from Luna and she knew just why she felt it was such a pleasure watching that performer; the girl was dressed in much the same fashion that Luna was. So while Lune enjoyed the song, Pansy enjoyed Luna. By the end of the song, she was dancing too and just as enthusiastically as Luna – and they were kissing. Luna's special, airy kisses, impossible to hold, just like Luna, and sweet and slightly odd, just like Luna.

"Let's go home," Pansy said, her mouth close enough to Luna's ear for her to blow softly in it too.

"Yes," Luna said and pressed against Pansy again. She wanted to go home and feel like that song again.

This time, all Luna was humming on the way back was that last song and Pansy never wanted her to stop. It made the trip back to the flat seem even shorter than it was.

They kissed in the lift because Luna liked to kiss in lifts, it felt like flying, and they kissed in the hall because Pansy wanted to and they kissed in the bedroom, throwing their hats on the floor and Pansy kissed Luna's neck when she took the scarf away.

The shirts came off and Luna stopped Pansy before she could undo the bandages on their breasts.

"I want you like this," she whispered, looking up at Pansy with so many stars in her eyes that there was no way to protest. "We're still playing," she added and Pansy nodded. So they were.

It was Luna who opened Pansy's trousers first, revealing the black strap-on underneath. It made Luna giggle with delight; it fit so well with the rest that she didn't even mourn the fact that it wasn't purple.

"I put it on in the bathroom before we left," Pansy explained and Luna giggled again. She loved surprises. Especially the nice ones – bad surprises often ruined the fun of them being surprises. Finding out about this surprise in the middle of the club had been great.

Pansy kneeling on the bed, with her flat chest and a black cock was something Luna wished she could paint a picture of. Someone should, at any rate. Perhaps for Christmas. Luna touched the flat chest and the strap-on, running her hands curiously over the unfamiliar features. They rarely used the strap-on and even when they had it was nothing like this. Neither were Pansy's reactions. She leaned into the touches, moaning softly, and Luna was sure she felt it as clear as if it had been her skin.

And when Pansy touched Luna back, she was convinced completely, because Luna felt every touch and it was very exciting to be Luna-the-boy instead of Luna-the-girl. Pansy nibbled at her neck and Luna sighed happily and wrapped her legs around Pansy's waist and felt when even happier when she was filled by Pansy's cock.

They moved together and it was still different from anything else. Especially when Luna pulled Pansy closer and their chests rubbed together and their moans where right there in the other's ear and Luna kept humming to herself and felt like that song was playing in her soul, the orchestra reaching a magnificent crescendo that made her sing one, clear note, which Pansy's gasps became the beat to.

A little while later, after a long and very cuddly shower, they were back in bed and Pansy had the House-elf bring wine and they were looking out the large bay windows up at Luna's stars. Luna was counting the Pleiades and telling Pansy the Muggle myth of some of the people in the constellations, when all of a sudden she stopped because Luna sometimes did that when her thoughts changed.

"You know," Pansy said into the silence. "I think I'll buy you that record tomorrow. I want you to feel that song as often as you like."

Luna didn't say anything, but she found the brightest star and whispered to it that Pansy was brighter.


End file.
